The Ecliptic Plane
by kratos32536
Summary: This is about a girl who barely knew anything about the outside world even though she lived in it. A girl who had a magic so powerful it scared even Erza. A girl who met a certain group of Fairy Tail mages that just wouldn't leave her alone.
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm so happy, this is my first fanfiction! Anyway some stuff that I couldn't fit in the summary: Romance comes later on with pairings like OCxNatsu (I know it _kills _people when he's not with Lucy lol) LoLu, Gruvia, ErzaxJellal, and some others that I can't think of right now haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters, though if I could I would definitely adopt a certain orange haired lion. (Can anyone guess who? O.o)

* * *

><p><strong>The Ecliptic Plane<strong>

**Prologue**

_I was running, the thorns from the bushes tearing away at my skin mercilessly. The adrenaline coursing through my body kept the pain at bay as I ran through the damp forest. Mud sloshing at my feet and the raging storm caused me to trip and fall, slowing my progress. My body was bloodied and bruised from the torture I had endured before, and from falling on the ground so many times. I made my way, jumping over logs and roots, ducking under the particularly low branches. I came to a clearing and exited the tree line. The ground was slanted slightly up, making it harder to navigate. After traversing the wasteland of mud that was the clearing, I spotted an old shack to the left that was in shambles. I could barely see, but the lightening helped a lot with my vision._

_ When I got to the shack and slammed the door open, I beheld a sight that made me want to curl up and die: my mother and father lying on the ground with pools of blood surrounding them, getting larger from the blood flow. A man who wore a light green cloak stood over their bodies, his mirth so icy and revolting it could make even the most courageous warrior flee with fear._

_ He turned around soon after the door opened, still laughing, and looked at me. I took an instinctive step backwards while under the piercing gaze of the man – no, the _thing_ – that had brutally murdered both of my parents. I steeled my nerves and did what I didn't think possible. I glared at him, looking him in the eyes. I flinched, and immediately regretted my decision. His eyes struck me with horror; appalling, sickening, and horrendous were they; pure crimson red with no irises, no pupils, no _nothing. _He started toward me, so I turned around and ran back across the clearing. When I got to the tree line someone called my name. Since my mind was acting almost purely on instinct at the time, I barely recognized the voice, though a few seconds later I did. It was my brother, Wayne. I ran towards the general vicinity of the sound, and was pulled down into a ditch while doing so. I started to scream, but a hand clamped over my mouth._

_ "I'm gonna try to get rid of this guy. You run that way," the man pointed with his index finger. "You should find a town there," he finished. Upon closer inspection of the man's face, I realized it was my brother._

_ "No! Wayne I can't just – "my protest was interrupted when I heard the same evil laughter that I had heard before._

_ "How sweet," a deep, perplexing voice stated sarcastically. My brother and I both froze in terror and dread, but Wayne was quick to recover, and grabbed the back of my collar, throwing me behind him. I landed in the mud, and it made a peculiar sucking sound as I tried to get up. I heard the sounds of a magical battle behind me as I sprinted in the direction Wayne had told me to only moments earlier. Hot, salty tears rolled unbidden down my cheeks as I ran, the clamor of battle slowly receding until it was completely drowned out by the pouring rain. My vision became blotchy with spots of black obscuring my eyesight even more than the rain already did. And it faded to darkness._

I awoke with a start, my breathing heavy, my face wet with tears, and my clothes sticking to my body from the sweat. The white sheets were entangled around my legs, and my pillow thrown on the floor. I rubbed my eyes while sitting up, my head swimming with dizziness as I did so. I groaned and tried to stand on my clumsy feet, but to no avail. Trying to get up once more and succeeding, I went over to the bathroom to take a shower. I felt dirty from all the crying and perspiration my nightmares caused. I undressed out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower, turning the water temperature up to where it was almost scalding my skin. As I let the water cascade over all my curves and scars I thought of the paper I had taken off of a notice board inside a coffee shop.

* * *

><p><em>I saw a coffee shop as I was walking down the dirt road. It was small, painted a bright yellow on the outside, light emanating from within. I stepped inside and walked up to the wooden bar. I didn't even look at the lady as I ordered a coffee and some regular buttered toast. I scanned the room and noticed a small bulletin board, so I got up. Sauntering over to it I saw that it had some requests for freelance mages. About five, I counted, were of no interest to me and I quickly dismissed the idea of doing one of those. I cast my eyes over the rest of them and examined one in particular.<em>

**HELP NEEDED!**

Large monsters are terrorizing our town. No information is known about these monsters. 

**Town: Nrongard**

**Reward: 200,000J**

_I ripped the request off the board and once again sat down at the bar._

* * *

><p>After finishing my shower I got dressed in the usual: a black t-shirt that was <em>way<em> too large, an equally large black jacket, and black jeans. My feet were enclosed in boots that reached the tops of my calves, three small black belts with silver buckles wrapped around them. The small mirror on the ugly wallpapered wall showed my extremely frizzy, dirty blonde hair that extended a few inches past my shoulders. My eyes that were a mix a dark forest green, deep chestnut brown and the rarest hint of ice blue looked back at me just as intensely as I was looking back at them. I gripped the two silver keys that were adorned around my neck on a platinum chain – the keys that were my mother's. I didn't feel like thinking about her right then so I pushed the thought of her away.

After neither me nor my reflection winning the staring contest I slipped on my black and gray striped fingerless gloves, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door.

I was ready to kick some monster ass.

* * *

><p>Yay! I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was short, but hey, it's a prologue. Prologues are short in my tiny little messed up brain. Critisism would be AWESOME so I thank you if you are one of those wonderful people who would click the pretty blue review button below this. I think that the chapters after this will be longer-depends on how long it's gonna take my thumb to heal 'cause it hurts like HELL when I type fast. Though that probably affects how fast I update...oh well, I don't care. Again PLEASE review and tell me how I did for my first time. Good, bad, I'm-gonna-puke-it's-so-horrifying (not really haha) Thanks!<p> 


	2. Nrongard

Hello again. Please please _please_ review. I only have one reviwer person :( It's the holidays, a review is a nice present. I'll even give you a cookie! Though I don't know how you'd eat an internet cookie...anyway read and _please_ review.

One more thing, special thanks to **2Lazy2LogInn** (I love this name XD) for reviewing. Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ecliptic Plane<strong>

**Nrongard**

I exited the inn I had checked into last night after leaving the coffee shop, and started heading off towards the next town over; Nrongard. Walking down the road I briefly wondered if there was anything that could possibly exist that made traveling faster, so that I didn't have to kill my feet going to and from towns and cities. Just then a person on a peculiar machine rode past me. His wrist was strapped to it, and it seemed as though that is what gave the machine power. I saw these a lot while traveling around. I didn't know the name of them though, or even what they were. It wasn't surprising that I didn't know; it was normal for me not to know much about things like that. A loner is what I was and probably all I would ever be. People always avoided me, never told me much of anything so I stayed ignorant of most everything going on around me. I knew about being a freelance mage though, and I was happy for that because if I didn't I would be either dead or starving by now. I also knew a lot about the Moon, Sun, and Beyond. It was what my magic was based off of after all. My magic…I guess that's another reason why nobody wants to have anything to do with me. They're scared of it. Even non-mages can sense what they say is an evil presence though I'm not sure why, it doesn't seem evil to me. Before more gloomy thoughts entered my brain I realized that I had finally reached the small town of Nrongard.

It wasn't exactly what I was expecting. It didn't even look like a town, a village more like. It had an innumerable amount of destroyed houses and buildings, some smoldering, some still ablaze with fire. The scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils as I walked towards the center of the small town. People who were charred and mangled all glared at me, stumbling back if I got too close. I almost tripped a few times on the rubble, cursing under my breath every instance this happened, careful not to let the disfigured townspeople hear me.

When I arrived at the center of town all of the structures were normal, not almost completely annihilated like the rest of the settlement. The people here were also normal and weren't what looked like mutilated walking corpses. I strode over to what I guessed was the mayor's house. It was the largest of all the buildings in Nrongard with a tall ornate, black gate surrounding the outside that I guessed kept intruders out. The gate opened automatically, letting me onto the mayor's property. When I rapped on the door I heard some yelling from a deep, yet distinctly female voice, and a few shouts from what I guessed were males. The door was opened by a young woman with long scarlet hair that reached her waist. The light that glinted off of her silver armor almost blinded before I shielded my eyes with my sleeve. She wore a dark blue skirt with knee high black boots while gauntlets covered her hands with more silver armor almost reaching her elbows on both arms. She gave me a piercing stare with her chocolate brown orbs after I had lowered my arm.

"What do you want?" she queried, obviously annoyed. I could tell it was the same woman who was yelling inside the house just by hearing her voice. It was pretty deep for a female and held an air of command about it. She was getting restless from my lack of answer, so I guessed she wasn't a very patient person. "Are you going to answer me or not?" she demanded, this time giving me a cold glare. I sighed, though this only seemed to irritate her even more. Why did people always treat me like this?

"I was here to take a request, but I guess you got here before me huh?" I spoke loudly.

She looked at me now with blank eyes replying, "Yes, we were just about to start our job actually. I am sorry." I looked at her, surprised and confused. Nobody had ever told me they were sorry before. They barely spoke to me so why would they have to say 'sorry' in anything that they _did_ say. I started to rethink about her being one of those people who always treat me the same. It'd take a little more convincing though.

"Do you know of a place that I can stay for the night?" I asked. She nodded, beckoning for me to come inside. I followed the scarlet-haired beauty through the foyer and into a large living space that four other people occupied. It was a little bland for my tastes with a beige color scheme, although I shouldn't really be talking since my attire isn't exactly what you would call vibrant. A couch sat in front of a fireplace that was crackling. Two chairs sat on either side of the sofa, the same color of the rest of the room and furniture – beige. A short, squat man wearing a penguin tuxedo was sitting on the couch. His head was bald and he wore glasses that looked like they were about to fall off his face. Another person stood in the corner of the room holding a silver platter with champagne glasses on it. He was tall, also bald like the man sitting on the couch, but had a brown handlebar mustache.

The two other people each sat in a chair respectively. The one sitting on the right had spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, and oddly enough only had boxers on. His necklace looked like a sword with a stone in the hilt, lying atop his bare chest. The one sitting on the left had deep, black eyes with pink hair, also spiky. His scarf was white and looked as though it was made out of dragon scales. His waistcoat that was black with orange trim was open so that you could see all of his toned muscles. My cheeks heated up at the sight of the two boys sitting there, not a care in the world with _no_ shirts on. At least the pink haired one was wearing shoes and pants, I thought. His pants were baggy and white, and only reached down to about his knees. His shoes were more like sandals with a black strap to keep them on. Said person looked up when the woman and I walked in the room, his eyes following us.

"Yo Erza, who's the chick?" the salmon-haired boy shouted. The beautiful woman – Erza – next to me decided to ignore him and indicate me with her index finger, giving a pointed look at the fat man on the couch, who I guessed was the mayor.

"Give her a place to stay tonight," the woman with scarlet hair commanded him, a dark aura forming around her body. His face paled in fear, and his pupils dilated.

"Y-yes Miss E-erza," he stuttered, Erza's dark aura immediately disappearing, replaced with a pleased demeanor. Well this is awkward, I thought. I then turned around only to be face to face with the boy that was sitting in the left chair, his face uncomfortably close, black eyes boring into my own triple colored ones.

"Oi Erza! You still haven't told me who this is," he barked, his face still close to mine.

"Yeah, who is she?" the guy with no clothes on asked, getting up and strolling leisurely over.

"I have absolutely no clue Gray," she answered.

"Then why are you getting a room for her?" Gray inquired. That was a good question. Why was she demanding a room for me when she didn't even know who I was? That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me now that I thought about it.

"I'm…not sure" she replied, suddenly growing confused. Waving her puzzlement away with her hand as if it was just a fly, she turned to me. "Anyway, what is your name?" Oh crap. What am I supposed to say? I can't tell anyone my name.

"You may call me whatever you like," I stated, earning some bewildered looks.

"What the hell?" the boy who was _still_ in close proximity of my face said loudly.

"Natsu! Shut the fuck up!" Gray hollered. Maybe he thought it offended me..?

"Will you two be quiet!" Erza roared, causing said people to cower in fear. Satisfied, she looked at me once again. "So you don't have a name. I really can't quite believe you on that," she said suspiciously. I gulped. Why was my mouth so dry all of a sudden?

"I have a name," I muttered.

"Well then tell us," Natsu spoke, more at a normal tone this time.

"I can't, but you are free to call me anything you like. Most people call me 'Demon' or 'Monster', and sometimes 'Thing' or 'It'."

They all stared at me, shocked. Erza was the first to recover, giving me a sympathetic look, followed by Gray. Natsu on the other hand gave me this weird lopsided, toothy grin that stretched from ear to ear. I had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"Is there anything that you would like us to call you?" Gray asked after the long silence. What would I like to be called? I'm not really sure… I thought, maybe one of my favorite constellations. My favorite was Draco the Dragon, but that sounded too boyish. Actually, I liked the constellation Aquila the Eagle. Maybe I would like to be called that.

"Call me Aquila. It's one of my favorite constellations," I finally decided. Just then a girl with a large bust and blonde hair walked in the room with a blue cat sitting atop her head. She had a whip strapped to her belt along with a small pouch, and _keys._ They looked so much like my mom's… I shook my head, willing the thoughts to go away.

"Who's that?" she and the cat questioned at the same time.

"She wishes to be called Aquila," supplied Erza.

"You mean like Aquila the Eagle? That's not your real name though is it," the blonde said as more of a statement than a question.

"Naw Lucy, she won't tell us her name," Natsu stated looking at her. Lucy had brown eyes just like Erza, yet they were lighter in color, large, less intimidating and more innocent. They were friendly and welcoming; warm. She wore a white top that fit her very snuggly and a blue skirt that was a little too revealing. She also wore black combat boots that reached just up to her knees. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail to the side with a blue tie.

Once again my eyes slid down to the keys hanging at her waist, making a jingling sound every time she moved. Lucy in turn eyed me curiously, looking like she wanted to ask me something, biting her bottom lip to hold it back. Instead she opted for, "Well, knowing these guys you probably haven't gotten a proper introduction," she smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia. That," she said pointing to Natsu, "is Natsu Dragneel."

"I am Erza Scarlet," the armored woman announced. "That's Gray Fullbuster, the one with no clothes on," she continued, slapping him upside the head and yelling at him to go put some on.

"And I'm Happy!" a high pitched squeaky voice yelled out. It was the blue cat, and to my surprise it sprouted white angel wings and started flying around the room.

"So, are you a mage?" Lucy ventured.

"Well…I, u-uh y-yeah," I sputtered back.

"So what kind are you? " Gray having found, and put on his clothes asked.

"Um…I'm – "a large crash echoed through the town, screams erupting from all the citizens.

"Shit," I heard Gray mutter, running out the door, his companions close behind him. I followed them out into the middle of Nrongard, which was pretty much just outside of the mayor's house, and ran into a crowd of frightened people. Shrieking, they rushed past me almost knocking me over. Luckily before another stampede ran me back down, I got up, dusted off my pants, and darted in the direction that Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy went. As I ran I realized something was off. There were only blue skies, and the town seemed almost…tranquil? When I got to the edge of the town square all of my movements became sluggish and slow. It felt like I was trying to run through Jell-O or pudding or some other thick substance. Escaping from the weird feeling and movements, I was immediately assaulted with so many smells and sights that my head began to spin.

Holy shit, I thought before fainting, slumping to the ground.

* * *

><p>This one is a little longer so I hope you're all happy for that. Don't know when I'm gonna update, but it'll probably be soon. Until then, gooblah!<p> 


	3. The Magic

Hellooooooooooo again! Wow! I am the single-handedly most lazy person in the history of lazy people 8D Alright, excuse time: I lost internet for a long time and had to get a bunch a new stuff for it so...ya XD Enjoy chappy number three! (Exclamation points!)

* * *

><p><strong>The Ecliptic Plane<strong>

**The Magic**

_Pain. _

_The overwhelming pain._

_It was clouding my senses, my mind. I couldn't think, yet somehow I found the strength to speak. "I…d-don't k-know how," I choked out painfully, each word barely ground out by my raw, aching throat. The man standing over me with the crude, red-hot pincers laughed evilly while lowering them once again. My body screamed in agony, writhing, trying to make the pain go away or even just subside. I was bludgeoned and bloody, and I felt so disgusting. Thank the Moon that I didn't look quite as ugly as the man even in the state I was in._

_His face was twisted, a permanent grimace stretched across his visage. I half expected him to ask me for a Baby_ Ruth*_ before he killed me. I almost laughed at the thought, but he lowered the glowing orange pincers once again and instead I screamed._

Ugh. My head throbbed, and I felt as if the whole of the world was pushing down on it. I slowly got up, my eyes pulsing between being focused and unfocused, my legs feeling as if they were jelly. I looked around and saw the biggest, ugliest creatures I had ever seen. They were like giant bugs with green scaly skin and paper thin, see through wings.

I started toward the first of many and saw three of the four mages fighting. Erza was dressed in a peculiar sort of armor that seemed very elegant to me, like a silver birds feathers. There were at least one hundred swords, if not more, surrounding her in midair, pointing straight at the giant bug they were fighting. Natsu was screaming like a madman, fists aflame, flying at the monster. Gray's hands looked like they were frosting up, and Happy and Lucy stood on the sidelines cheering for everyone. The way that they all worked as a team stirred something within me. I don't know what it was but the stirring turned into churning and the churning into full blown pain. I watched them for a few more seconds, particularly Natsu. The way he fought was interesting to me and the way he moved only made me even more enamored of him.

"Watch out!" I heard a voice warn me. Next thing I knew, I was sailing through the air, hitting the ground full force.

"Ouch," I muttered, sitting up on my knees. I looked over my shoulder and saw one of those really ugly bug things. "Heh, you should learn not to hit me you asshole. You are so gonna fucking get it!" I screamed at it, angry. "Let the invisible chaos that sleeps within consume you, you bitch."

It was one of my incantations, excluding the last part, though I don't truly need to say them to cast the spell. I always thought it kind of fun, and it made me feel like some type of person that everyone would like. That's why I love to battle. It makes me happy.

The bug began to shimmer with a dark sheen stretching across its body. What looked like smoke poured out of it, the black tendrils curling around each other in a deadly dance. It screamed in agony, writhing hopelessly against my spell. After a few more moments of this it fell to the ground mid-flight, sending tremors throughout my body and everything in the general vicinity. Well one down and…um a lot to go.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and was surprised to see Lucy standing there, no cat in sight. "Yeah?" I asked.

"How did you do that? I mean, not even Erza, Natsu, and Gray could defeat one that quickly _together."_

"Now's not exactly the time to be worrying about such things, right? Why don't you help me out?" I asked her. She seemed surprised at my request, beautiful brown eyes widening even more.

"Doesn't look like you need any help to me," she said. I didn't think she would want to help me. Why would anyone want to help me? I shouldn't even have thought about asking in the first place.

"You'd be surprised."

"Alright then, if you want me to, I will," she answered back, surprising me. Wait…what? Maybe she really does want to help me.

"Let's go." We ran in the direction of two of the green bugs, and I involuntarily gagged. They were so ugly. "Almost forgot, what type of magic do you wield?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage," Lucy told me with questioning eyes. My heart stopped. I knew it…I didn't want to acknowledge it but she did have the keys. Alright, focus. I can do this.

"Call out a spirit. Any one that fights will do," I instructed her. She did as I asked and pulled out her ring of keys, grabbing a golden one.

"Open, gate of the Lion: Leo!" she shouted. A shimmering light descended, and when it disappeared, a tall man sporting blue shades and an orange lion's mane for hair came forth.

"Hey, Lu-" he froze when he looked at me, his eyes roaming over my face, searching. It made me feel a little uncomfortable and my cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Something wrong Loke?" I heard Lucy ask, her demeanor obviously showing off the fact that she was worried about her Celestial Spirit. He shook his head, told her no, and turned to me, giving me a knowing look that told me he somehow knew what I was up to.

"I'm ready," he stated nodding at me. Lucy looked confused, but I didn't have time to be, because both of the bugs had noticed us by now and were slowly making their way towards us.

I nodded once at him in acknowledgement and started reciting the incantation for the spell I was going to use. "Powers of yours, and powers of mine, combine, and may you and I use it as one." Another light then came, though this time it was tangible and you could feel it on your skin. I always loved the feel of light on my skin. It soothed whatever wound, physical or no, and made me feel calm and safe, like I was in my mother's arms once again.

"Thanks!" shouted Loke before sending a killing blow to the head of the closest monster. There was another one of those words. "Sorry" and now "thanks"? Maybe these people really _were_ nice.

The second creature came at me and I whirled around, casting the same spell I used on the bug before. It fell to the ground just like the last one and lay limp, giant eyes staring lifelessly into oblivion.

Lucy stared at me with shock like she had never seen another mage kill a monster before. I sauntered up to her and said, "You guys can kill the rest. It's your mission and I apologize for intruding."

Snapping out of her trance, she looked at me once again, her face trading shock for surprise. "Why? You could save peoples' lives if you take care of them all quickly. It's obvious you can do it."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I hate when things get serious and she was giving me a very serious look. "Please?" I halted abruptly when I heard that. Yet another one of those nice people words. I mean, I guess that I could call them nice people words even though I had never met a nice person.

"Alright, I'll help but I do want part of the reward."

"Done." She nodded curtly and turned around, walking over to the rest of her friends, who I realized were staring, mouths agape at me. It unnerved me a little the way their eyes watched me. It's not like I had never had people staring at me, but the way they did it made it look like they weren't threatened or afraid. Then it hit me; they were in _awe _of me. Of me! That's…definitely something new.

"If you have time to stand there, then you have time to defeat some giant bug things, you dumbasses." Natsu and Gray looked fairly scared and Erza seemed a bit peeved at being caught. After a while they slowly turned around and went off to fight the rest of the monsters. "Lucy, you should go help your friends," I told her. She nodded and started to jog off toward them when I stopped her again. "That spell I cast earlier…it works both ways." Understanding lit up on her face after a few seconds and Lucy smiled at me, running once again toward her friends.

"Hey!"

"Fuck!" I yelled in surprise turning to see who had screamed. Natsu's face was several inches away from mine, and I could hear his heavy breathing as he looked me in the eyes. My cheeks flared up at the close proximity of his body, but I tried to keep cool. "What the hell? How did you even get over here?" I screeched. He flinched but still didn't back away.

"Can you cast a really big spell so that we can save more lives? You know, one that would demolish them all in one hit without destroying the town," he asked, albeit a bit sadly. I'm guessing from watching his behavior that he has probably done things like blow up towns and forests in the past. The whole fact that he couldn't blow up anything evidently made him gloomy.

I couldn't cast a spell that large right now though since I cast that one spell on Lucy and Loke which was still active. If I stopped the stream of power while they were battling I could end up indirectly killing them. Plus I had expended much of my magic already. "I don't think I can," I replied truthfully.

"There are people who could _die!_ Don't you get that?" he bellowed, his mood quickly changing into one of fury.

"Of course I know that you asshole! Just…" I trailed off. I could kill not only Lucy, but also myself if I used up too much of my magic. Natsu regarded me with confusion this time at my sudden attitude transition. "Just tell Lucy to stop fighting and I'll see what I can do."

He grinned that cute lopsided grin of his and ran off to go to Lucy. I stood there contemplating the worst that could happen to me: death. I also might just faint and become unconscious for a few hours. No biggie as long as I saved some lives 'cause the Moon knows that I don't like the killing of innocent people. Natsu came running back. "Ok. We're good."

I sighed. "Alright, here I go," I said. "One blood red eye to use as a death curse so you will die: Lunar Eclipse!" I chanted, that same tangible light emanating from my body in beautiful waves. They danced and swirled so that all was blinded by their calmness and splendor. It flashed even brighter, the light growing heavy, almost suffocating.

It dissipated, and all the bugs were dead, lying motionless on the cement. I guess that's what you would call pretty intense. In fact it was so intense that I just fell to the ground like one of the many green monsters that I had slain. Black and yellow spots danced in front of me and I heard shouting from seemingly very far away. I was pulled into someone's firm yet soft and warm hold. I saw worried black eyes, salmon colored hair, and a white, scaly scarf. Natsu…

I touched his cheek while managing a weak little laugh. "Are you going to die?" I heard that far away voice ask. Natsu's lips moved with the question so I assumed it was him.

"Not…close, just dizzy…is all." I fared a little longer before I became unconscious.

When I awoke, I was lying on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. _He _doesn't have me does he? I sat up quickly which was, I decided, a bad idea. Waves of nausea were sent whirling through my head, and I plopped back down immediately onto an unfamiliar pillow.

"You're alive!" someone cried, hopping onto the bed. Black eyes were boring into mine excitedly. Huh, most people would take one look at my dead body and say 'Good riddance'. "I was really worried you idiot. You shouldn't have done that." He gave a pointed look at me, all serious, and I laughed. "What're you laughing at?" Natsu asked, all huffy. This only made me laugh more.

My laugh was probably one of the most annoying things I had ever heard, yet it was so contagious that Natsu began to giggle until he was laughing as well. His laugh was nice, not at all like my own loud obnoxious one. It was by no means quiet though. It was a deep one that sounded like it made his chest rumble, and I liked it…a lot. Once we calmed down he told me something that surprised me.

"You were bleeding really badly though, but we couldn't figure out why. You don't even have any wounds and it…um," he sort of trailed off with a disturbed look on his face. "What was it? Do your eyes normally um…bleed?"

No. Please don't remind me. Please…

Without answering him I started to cry, my shoulders shaking silently. I didn't want him to see me cry, and not just because only two people have ever seen me cry and not run away, but because of the crimson tears that sprang from my multicolored orbs. I stopped acknowledging them after _that_ happened, always thinking of them as regular drops that fell from a normal person's eyes. I hated that certain shade of red which ironically was the same shade of red my blood was.

I heard the bedsprings creak as a heavy burden lifted off the bed. Of course he's leaving. Why would anyone want to be around someone who cries _blood_ of all things? Though wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to do anything for me, I did it anyways. Both my face and hands were stained in that certain shade of red I detested most when I heard the door to the room open. Someone gasped in what sounded like horror and I guessed that that person had just seen my crimson hands. "Run away, go ahead. I've had enough people do that in my life," I said, my voice filled with emotion.

"Now why would we do that?" a sweet, tender voice that chimed in the small confines of the space asked. The person who had just spoken moved closer so that she was standing next to the blood stained bed. I looked up to be met with large brown eyes that shone so much loving care that I thought of my mother once again. "You seem like a very nice person, so why would anyone want to run away from you?"

This day seemed to be absolutely filled to the brim with questions. It was question after question after question and frankly, I was getting tired of it. I laughed manically and I saw that everyone in the room involuntarily shivered. A sick, twisted grin made its way onto my face as I started to rise up off of the bed toward the oh-so-nice people backing up against the door. "Why do you think?" I yelled, more red gems slipping from my eyes and down my pale face. "People take one look at me, or not even a look at all, and run screaming for help! I want _them_ to pay!"

I barreled past all of the surprised mages and aimlessly ran through the building I was currently occupying. Seeing a window, I ran towards it, smashing into it and falling down two stories. I hit the ground hard and my head swam. Not just with the pain, but with the hurricane of emotions swirling within me. I slowly stood on my feet again and willed myself to keep going, doing whatever it took to just _get out of there_.

I ran. It was as simple as that. I don't know what truly wanted me to get out of there, but I had to or I wouldn't have been able to last much longer. Soon, it was completely quiet, and I calmed down long enough to notice that I was surrounded by large, lush trees. The green scenery was beautiful so I hoped I could stay and admire it for a long while. However, I heard shouting in the distance and immediately started dashing through the forest once again.

* * *

><p>*Internet cookies to anyone who can tell me what movie I'm referencing! 8D<p>

Yay! Chapter 3 finished, though I don't really like how the end of it turned out...oh well! Anyway, I really do agree with you(OwlCookies XD) on the whole Erza's REALLY beautiful thing, and I'm a girl too, which is saying something also XD And thanks, my character's quite bizarre, though she is actually beautiful, people treat her like shit. Thanks again, and REVIEW PLEASE! 8D


End file.
